1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to fluid filtration components, including fluid filters and installation tools for fluid filters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hydraulic actuators are used in a number of industries for many different applications. In particular, hydraulic actuators find use throughout many types of aircraft. Hydraulic actuation systems can include a number of moving parts in contact with circulating hydraulic fluid. If undesired foreign object debris and other contaminants are in the fluid, moving components in contact with the fluid may wear faster than usual, or may fail entirely. Thus, for hydraulic systems in aircraft, other vehicles, and other industries, sufficiently clean hydraulic fluid can be an important factor in connection with the function and longevity of the various components of the system.
Fluid filters are generally placed in hydraulic actuation systems—before the load (i.e., a supply filter) after the load (i.e., a return filter), or both. With one or more filters, contaminants can be removed from the hydraulic fluid before reaching (and potentially harming) moving parts in the actuation system. Because filters, like all components, may face mechanical issues, different parts of a filter may need to be replaced periodically. Replacement of some filter parts (as well as a first installation of such filter parts during an initial build of the system) may be expedited utilizing of one or more specialized tools. During the installation process for a filter, as during operation of the actuation system, it is desirable to minimize the amount of foreign object debris in the hydraulic fluid while minimizing the amount of human force required to install the filter. Known filter installation tools and processes may not adequately address these needs.